The invention relates in general to the difficulty of manipulating a self closing screen/storm door under certain conditions.
It is generally agreed upon that in order to enter a house that has a cylinder type closing device, one must put all packages down, open the door, slide the small, bent metal catch to a position that will then hold the door open. Packages can then be picked up and brought into the house. After putting said packages in a convenient place, one must return and slide the catch back to its original position before the door can be closed. Much the same occurs when transporting a baby stroller through the doorway. In the meantime, forces of nature in the form of cold winds or flies have easy access to the interior of the home.